camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Payne
Logan Payne is a 14-year-old son of Hecate at Camp Half-Blood. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Logan Carter Payne was born on September 19, 1999 to Hecate, the goddess of magic and Roy Payne, a billionare. Logan lived a good two years with both his parents, but when Sadie was born, their magic together was too powerful so they had to be separated. His sister got shipped off to Canterbury, England and Logan moved to Manhatten with his father, where he lived a rich life. His father Logan was very popular growing up, because of his father's wealth. His father told Logan about his background, and they did tests with his magic. Every month, Logan would have an outburst of his powers and his father would help him through it by seeing what he could do with it. He could master magic spells and translate perfect Latin. Some people thought Logan was a weirdo, but others thought he was fascinating. Logan was considered a sports prodigy, doing soccer, baseball, football, basketball, tennis, swimming, hockey, skateboarding, and surfing. His father supported everything Logan did, and was very proud of his successful boy. Despite Logan's popularity, Logan had a nerdy side. He never got anything below an A on his schoolwork, and was obbsessed with super heroes and comic books. His favorite superhero was Hulk, who like Logan had powers he couldn't control and was very smart. When he was feeling low, he always turned to his comic books to make him feel better. One day, Logan heard a knock on his bedroom door. Logan opened the door to see who it was, and low and behold it was Hecate! She didn't say a word to Logan, just took him with her to pick up a girl from an orphanage. It turned out that Sadie was his sister, and that they had been separated at birth! After adopting Sadie, Hecate took Logan and Sadie to Camp Half-Blood, where they were claimed by Hecate and Logan learned how to control his powers. Early Life Logan was always the rich boy who loved sports and got straight A's. He was one of the most popular boys in school, and was kind to everyone. Even though he had a nerdy side, people respected Logan. One day, one of Logan's "friends" he had trusted with his secret had told half of Logan's class about his powers. This made Logan very mad, and it caused his powers to go haywire. He stormed home, ignoring everyone and stayed in his room fir 3 whole days before he saw Hecate who picked Logan and Sadie up to take them to Camp Half-Blood. Appearance Logan had spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. He is considered very handsome and is very tall and physically fit for his age. Alliances *Sadie Payne (sister) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Logan possesses a lot of magic. *Logan and his sister are the most powerful children of Hecate alive. *Logan can make various potions. *Logan has over a million spells at his disposal. *Logan possesses a magic wand. *Logan can create Mistforms. *Logan can control the Mist. *Logan uses a sword as his weapon. *When Logan has an "outburst" it can cause possible mass hysteria. Gallery Logan2.jpg Logan3.jpg Logan4.jpg Logan6.jpg Logan7.jpg Logan8.jpg LoganWand.jpg|Logan's Wand Logan's Sword.jpg|Logan's Sword LoganOutburst.jpg|Logan When He Has An Outburst Category:Child of Hecate Category:Fourteen